


Dance

by zzoaozz



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank is invited to a charity event, a ballroom dance contest, where he sees Angel in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by Take The Lead starring Antonio Banderas.

The door he had used to exit the arena onto the roof opened and closed and a familiar voice spoke from behind him. 

"Too much noise and flash, Hank?” 

"Too much of everything, noise, perfume, cologne, politics, social maneuvering, I have no idea how you survive in that world. He stood on the edge of the roof and peered down into the well lit parking area around the recital hall before turning to face his teammate. It was pleasantly cool and blessedly quiet out in the moonlit darkness. That helped a lot. He had been on the very verge of sensory overload when Warren had finished his performance, and even now, out here in a more normal setting he made the doctor feel as fidgety as a teenager in the presence of a rock star. “You never told me you were a dancer.” 

" Dancer?” Warren smiled and moved toward him. He was still feeling the energy of the performance and adrenaline sang through his blood. “I wouldn’t say I’m a dancer, just lucky enough to be subjected to ballroom dancing lessons for a few years. Did you like what you saw then?” 

He chewed his lip nervously. Warren’s voice was low purr that vibrated through his over-stimulated ears like a physical touch. His eyes adjusted in the dim light latching onto the way Warren moved as he approached noting the unconscious grace and power. His nostrils flared seeking the scent that matched the winged man. It filled his awareness, the combined smells of soap and deodorant and expensive aftershave, the warmer smell of heated flesh and sweat dampened hair, and that spicy, dry, wild scent of his feathers. “You most certainly are a dancer, my friend, a talented one. That was…very…”

"Sexy?” Warren’s lips quirked up in a smirk. 

"Yes.” He answered quietly looking away even though he knew the hologram would hide his agitated state. He actually jumped when Angel stepped up to him and reached for him, his long fingered hands moving unerringly to his belt. 

" Huh? What are you-“ 

There was a soft click and the air flickered and shimmered around him as the disguise evaporated. " I can’t see your eyes through the hologram, Hank.”

" Mm, why do you want to see my eyes?” 

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and they tell me exactly what you are thinking.”

"Um- I, Angel-“ He realized he was stuttering and caught his breath holding it. 

"Am I making you nervous?” Warren leaned in closer bringing his wings up and deliberately letting them block everything but him from Hank’s view. His silk shirt was crisp and white, his black pants tailored to show off his long legs. He had shed his jacket when he had come out on the roof, and pulled the ponytail holder from his long blond hair. It curled around his shoulders and he knew very well it softened the strong lines of his face making him look younger and more vulnerable than he was. 

" Yes, actually.” His eyes moved from the hands still resting on the image inducer up the muscular arms to the broad shoulders framed in snowy wings that were absolutely huge up close, and Warren was very, very close. He closed his eyes waiting for him to move away and saw again the last dance, a hot and steamy Latin number. The girl he had danced with, a national champion, had been tall and sleek, a beauty in black velvet, but she had been eclipsed by her partner. He had been sex incarnate, every look every move radiating power and intensity and control. He had not been the only one with his eyes glued to the fair haired man. 

" Are you thinking of me, Hank?” The voice was a low whisper very close to his ear. “ Are you thinking of dancing with me?” 

" Ah, Warren, I,-“ Hands slid up his chest over his shirt opening his suit jacket along the way. Then they crept around his neck and a hot, hard body was pressed to his. “You, uh-“

" Strange to hear you speechless, I don’t think I like that. Talk to me, Dr. McCoy as you dance with me. Hands on hips, chop-chop!”

" There’s no music,” he protested lamely but put his hands in place obediently. 

" So?” Warren swept him into a lazy waltz. 

" You’re insane, you know that don’t you?”

"Mmhm, so I've been told. Do you love me anyway?”

" Love you?” He whispered.

" Want me?”

" Want you?” 

" Dream of me?” 

" You are truly arrogant aren't you?” 

" Oh yes, and you are not very subtle about not answering my questions.” 

"Angel-" he took a deep breath and then gasped loosing it completely as his wings snapped back then up and forward with a thundering of air enclosing him in a dark, hot cocoon with a very aroused and very desirable man that had danced through his dreams since the days long past when a man named Xavier had come to them both with a crazy idea to protect mutants and forge a lasting peace with humanity. His thoughts were silenced by a whisper, low and throaty against his ear. 

" I want you. I dream of you. I was dancing for you tonight, Hank. Not for charity, not for the crowd, for you, Hank." 

" Angel, oh my stars, I- I can’t think with you this close, this is too much sensation. Ah, you smell so good.”

A mouth pressed against his hard and demanding and he knew from the first contact that he was helpless to resist it. His hands slid of their own accord farther around the shapely waist pulling the lithe body closer to him as he gave in and opened to the kiss. For once he deliberately chose not to think, to just feel, and the wave of emotions and desires burning through his body was like flying. His eyes flew open as he realized the low, animal growl he could hear was coming from him.

" Yes, that’s the answer I want, Hank,” he sounded breathless as he pulled back and smiled brilliantly. 

He wanted to push him away tell him to back off, not to incite the beast that slept within him, not to draw the animal part of him forward. Instead what he said was nothing at all as Warren caught his hands and drew him back away from the edge of the roof deeper into the shadows until his back was against the block wall, his wings spread behind him like a street angel painted on a subway wall. 

" Come on, Hank, stop fighting what we should have done years ago. I want you, you want me, we’ll deal with everything else later.”

" It’s not that easy, the others-“

" They can fuck themselves, you fuck me, now.”

He gasped at the crude comment from the millionaire socialite with the face and wings of an angel. He should have been appalled but it was so erotic here in this gritty urban setting. “Here? We can’t. Anyone could come out.”

" Shush now, Hank. Trust me.” He guided a thickly furred hand down to the front of his slacks and rocked his hips rubbing his contained erection against the palm. 

Another low growl rumbled from his throat as he squeezed the heated bulge experimentally. 

" Yes, touch me,” Angel purred, “I am so tired of touching myself when I think of you.” His hands left McCoy's sliding up his ripped abdomen and opening the buttons of the shirt as he went gliding over his tanned skin with undisguised sensuality. “I want to feel your touch, taste your skin. I want you deep inside of me, all you've got Hank, hard and hot and just for me.”

He heard the zipper tear as he yanked the waistband apart and shoved it down over his tempter's slender hips. The silky white briefs followed without resistance, then that hot, throbbing tool was in his hand and Warren could not say a word because he was crushing his mouth with his, thrusting his tongue against a welcoming partner that stroked and teased every inch of his own mouth in return. He lifted the lighter mutant with the arm not pumping his cock pressing him back against the wall more roughly than he meant.

Warren's long legs wrapped around his hips and his arms snaked around his neck. “Yes!” His voice was a low dangerous hiss Beast had heard only once or twice in battle. “Don't hold back, and don't fight it, come on Doc. I need you.” 

He let go of the hot organ and slid his hand lower squeezing the taut testicles below for just a moment before seeking the entrance to his body and lightly tracing the ring of muscle guarding it. He brought his finger back up and tapped Angel's lower lip. He opened without hesitation and accepted the long thick finger slathering it with his tongue as he sucked it expertly.

Hank drew a shuddering breath and brought a second finger up to join the first drawing a wickedly sultry look, “Angel, I can't control this, I don't want to hurt you, but you are so, so magnificent.” 

He pulled the wet fingers out and tried to ignore the way his hand shook as it found that tight hole once more and pushed up into his anus stretching it as he went drawing a guttural moan from the blond. 

" I want this Hank, I need this. You know it's been there between us for years and I am sick and tired of having everything I want except the one thing I have always wanted. I can feel your love for me, it's in your eyes, your voice, and I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks anymore. I want you.” 

" I know, but it's so wrong.” His own thick cock was out in his hand, such a dark blue it looked black, heavy veined and massive. It looked like it would tear the winged man apart. He slid the head around the opening he had loosened as much as possible then closed his eyes and thrust up hearing Warren's cry of pain and wanting to sooth it, but driven to distraction by the crushing heat engulfing his cock, working against it pulling it deeper with its spasms. 

" Oh God, so big, please, please!” 

The naked begging stripped away the last of his hesitation and he drove hard into the tight body thrusting deep inside then pulling back only to ram back in to the hilt. He could smell blood, he was tearing his friend and probably the wall was abrading his back. He would feel horribly guilty when this was over but for now all he was aware of was that he had found the wet, gasping mouth again and he filled it with his tongue as his shaft was filling his ass. Warren was sucking at his tongue and clenching his abdomen with every thrust. His wings were beating rhythmically against the wall and his fingers were digging into his shoulders violently. 

He broke the kiss if such a devouring could be called a kiss and gasped for air. Warren tossed his head back and moaned his pleasure. The curve of his neck was irresistible and he latched onto it sucking the fair skin until he tasted blood and left a rapidly blackening bruise in his wake. His lower fangs scraped lightly over his skin just short of drawing blood up that graceful neck to the stubborn chin with his tongue mapping a wet trail. Warren cried out sharply at the sensation and a sticky wetness spread across the fur of his belly. His wings clapped forward hugging him tightly and his entire body shuddered violently as he came. 

He continued to ravish his anus with his thick tool. He had to be so careful with his lovers, he had never treated one this rough before. He wanted to stop but Angel was begging him for more, taking great sobbing breaths and telling him how good it felt to be impaled on his shaft. He would never have thought that Angel would talk dirty but he was beginning to realize that there were a lot of things about him that he did not know, things he would just have to learn. 

Warren sought his mouth again and this time the kiss was as gentle as the first had been violent. The other mutant was an incredible kisser, wet and hot, sweet and spicy, his tongue was mobile and fearless dancing across his tongue and teeth as they explored his own mouth more thoroughly than any ever had before. He slowed his thrusts a little in response and also to prolong the moment, but he was almost gone. His head felt like it was going to explode and his lower body was molten liquid. 

"I'm going to come in you,” he whispered in naked awe into that fantastic mouth. 

"Come in me, baby. I'm already yours, take me.” 

Just a few more hard thrusts and he cried out muffling it against a broad shoulder. His hips continued to piston forcing his copious semen out to run down Warren's crack and the filthy wall behind him. Only when he was too limp to remain inside the now loose tunnel did he grow still panting heavily. 

Warren was trembling in his arms like a child, his wings shivering restlessly. His face was buried in his neck. He wanted to ask if he was alright, but speech was beyond his ability for the moment. Instead he pulled him away from the wall and held him close with one hand. The other stroked his back soothingly. Legs unclenched from his waist and dropped to the graveled roof. His ruined pants and underwear slid down to his polished dancing shoes unheeded. He remained like that in the silent embrace until the chill got to him then he stood on his own shaky legs and gently disengaged from the doctor. 

" Hank, are you okay?” 

He blinked rapidly, fighting some insane urge to cry. “Shouldn't I be asking you that?” 

He got his pants up and twisted them into enough of a knot to stay up and secured it with the hair band he fished out of the pocket. He buttoned his shirt up and shoved his tie in the chest pocket. 

He smiled up at his friend, “better than I've been in years. Oh and let's get this straight here and now, Dr. Henry McCoy. This is no one time thing. I have every intention of making up for all the time we've lost. This might have been heat of the moment, but I can and will give you the sky, Hank. Just let me, just love me.” 

"You know I already do.” They kissed again and it was deep and slow, a promise of things to come. “Now, how are we going to explain your state when we go back in?” 

"Easy, we aren't going back in. I've already made my excuses and picked up my things. They're in my car, which is parked down there. I have just enough energy left to glide down and you can climb or probably just jump. Let's get out before the party's over and the traffic gets bad. 

"What about the limo driver you sent to pick me up?” 

" I sent him home.”

" Did you plan this when you invited me?”

" Everything except how rough that wall was. If I had known that, I would have sent a crew to replace the building facade with something smoother.”

He would have thought any other person was joking, but he knew Warren well enough to know that he would not hesitate to spend thousands to redo a building just because he planned to have sex while pushed up against it. 

"You are incredible, my beautiful Angel.” 

He smiled and with a last quick kiss raised his wings, “meet you at the car.”


End file.
